


The One with the Napping / Тот самый соня

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Napping, Post Season 2, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз обладает уникальным, но бесполезным талантом - он может уснуть, где угодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Napping / Тот самый соня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One with the Napping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586197) by [Captain_Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki). 



Стайлз думает, что если бы он был супергероем, то его бы звали Капитан Сарказм. Стая не согласна с этим по нескольким причинам и озвучивает свои менее лестные гипотезы. Он может согласиться разве что с версией Дерека – Капитан Нарколепсия.

С этим не поспоришь.

Это уникальный и не особо-то полезный талант, но Стайлз может заснуть где угодно. Это не значит, что Стайлз постоянно выматывается, но когда он уже едва стоит на ногах, то особо не придирается к вариантам, где бы свернуться клубочком, растянуться или к чему бы прислониться.

Однажды он даже уснул с открытыми глазами. Он не понял, как это вышло, и больше ему это повторить пока не удавалось, к сожалению, ведь это могло бы решить все его проблемы с уроками химии. Было немного нервозно, но, в то же время, и слегка приятно проснуться и увидеть покрывшееся красными пятнами лицо Дерека, и как он сердито на него шипит.

\- Я с тобой разговаривал уже десять минут, Стайлз!

\- Прости,- громко зевает Стайлз,- так о чем ты говорил?

Но Дерек уже раздраженно вылетает из комнаты.

\- - -

Но больше всего Стайлз любит спать, расслабленно растянувшись в лучах солнца. У стаи появляется новая традиция – находить его тело, развалившимся на любой горизонтальной поверхности перестроенного дома Хейлов, лениво следующим за теплыми солнечными лучами как уморившийся котенок. 

Его излюбленное место – это подоконник в спальне Дерека. Окно выходит на западную сторону, и после полудня большая комната наполнена золотым светом. У Дерека, подозревает Стайлз, серьезное пристрастие к подушкам. Вне пределов его понимания, сколько декоративных подушек нужно одному двадцатичетырехлетнему оборотню.

Но Стайлз не жалуется, ведь чем больше подушек, тем уютнее гнездышко. Обычно он ложится, потянувшись всем телом, пошевелив босыми пальцами ног в теплых лучах солнца и довольно вздыхая. Руки он закладывает за голову, футболка немного задирается, солнце греет теплом его живот и лицо.

Дерек всегда так смотрит на него, словно всерьёз раздумывает, не открыть ли это огромное окно и не выкинуть ли в него Стайлза. Но затем он просто закатывает глаза в ответ на глупую улыбку Стайлза и оставляет его в покое, сидя перед компьютером, пока солнце не уходит из комнаты, а за ним и Стайлз.

\- - -

Самое странное место, где стая когда-либо находила Стайлза спящим, – это либо дерево в лесу за их домом, либо полулежа под своей собственной кроватью. Кровать была чистой случайностью, бессонная ночь всему виной, он искал ботинок и решил сделать паузу. Ну, бывает с ним такое, что поделать.

Ну а история с деревом, действительно, была весьма позорной. Стайлз почти смог отделаться оправданием, что собирался реконструировать сцену из Голодных игр для фика, над которым работал, потому что это вполне в духе Стайлза. Все шло хорошо, пока Дерек настороженно не понюхал воздух и не сказал:

\- Пахнет собакой.

Стайлз попытался пренебрежительно пожать плечами, высмеивая ценность этого наблюдения, а Дерек в ответ вскинул бровь. Сразу стало ясно, что определенные выводы были им сделаны.

\- Собака. Загнала тебя. На дерево?

Стайлз яростно устремился к джипу, пока стая позади него заходилась хохотом, совсем невеселым для его ушей. Даже Дерек расплылся в широкой улыбке, его плечи тряслись, а ямочки на щеках были заметны даже сквозь щетину.

\- Убогий ты овцеёб,- бросил на него злой взгляд Стайлз, отчего Дерек засмеялся еще сильнее.

\- - -

Чувство самосохранения Стайлза так же вылетает в метафорическую трубу, когда дело касается его режима сна, потому что всем известно, как Стайлз любит подолгу дремать в воде. Не только в ванне, как он обычно делает, но еще и в душе тоже. Он дремлет, стоя под бьющими струями, пока не заканчивается вся горячая вода. (А влезать между Эрикой и ее горячим душем – это, если честно, вариант пострашнее, чем любой сценарий с утоплением, который Стайлз смог придумать.) 

Тем не менее, он больше любит принимать ванну, хоть и не делает этого особо часто. Он не может определиться с тем, как относится к тому, что, в буквальном смысле, варится в своей собственной грязи. Но он не может удержаться от мыслей, как было бы здорово, если бы кто-то сейчас занимал место напротив него в огромном джакузи Дерека.

\- Ты мог утонуть,- флегматично говорит Дерек, когда в первый раз находит Стайлза. Стайлз считает это знаком того, что их отношения крепнут – Дерек даже глазом не моргнул, когда обнаружил в своей комнате голого семнадцатилетнего парня. Пена скрывает его прелести. И не то чтобы Стайлз часто такое проделывает – спит в ванной, которая принадлежит другому мужчине.

\- Думаю, что проснулся бы.

Дерек хмыкает в ответ, что, конечно же, не является ответом по существу, но это же Дерек. Стайлз приоткрывает один осоловелый глаз, когда слышит звук удара керамики и наблюдает изгиб задницы Дерека, пока тот отливает. Закончив, Дерек с тихим стуком опускает сидение и крышку, и Стайлз задумывается, делал ли он это всегда или его приучила Эрика… или, может быть, даже Лора. Он решает не спрашивать.

\- Помой за собой, когда закончишь,- говорит ему Дерек, ополаскивая руки в раковине. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Стайлза, погруженного сейчас в воду по самые уши. Дерек нажимает кнопку на боковине ванной, словно это может катапультировать Стайлза оттуда. Вместо этого, оживает джакузи.

\- Что… оооо, дааа,- довольно стонет Стайлз, вздрогнувший сначала от неожиданности, а затем расслабившийся. Он показывает Дереку поднятые вверх большие пальцы, покрытые мыльной пеной.- Я как раз это искал.

Стайлз готов поклясться, что видит краешек улыбки Дерека прежде, чем тот выходит из комнаты.

\- - -

Стайлз также заводит привычку в прямом смысле слова засыпать на людях. Он не особо стесняется этого и не делает для своих жертв никаких ограничений: ни по возрасту, ни по полу, ни по статусу.

Для всех, кроме Питера.

Нахер Питера.

Киновечера превращаются в катастрофу. Скотт, который привык за годы их дружбы к своей роли человека-подушки, смеется над драками, разгорающимися за места подальше от Стайлза.

Любой кинопоказ после девяти вечера, и Стайлз вырубается, это неизбежно. Стая смотрит на него с опаской, когда они рассаживаются по своим местам.

Однажды Питер уселся рядом с ним на диване и смотрел на него голодным взглядом, что крайне выводило из себя. Он очень привлекательный, но его внешность кричит «Я сделаю из твоей кожи красивые туфли», а уж когда он улыбается, то дело совсем плохо. Стайлза перекосило от отвращения, и он уселся на пол. Позже он подумал, что, вероятно, это все входило в планы Питера, потому что в итоге никто не захотел сидеть с ним рядом, и он остался один на один с целым диваном.

В конце концов, все вроде как привыкли к этому, и под давлением даже готовы признаться, что это не самая ужасная вещь в мире. Вскоре единственным, кто наотрез отказывается сидеть ближе, чем в трех метрах от Стайлза, становится Джексон. Но это уже никого не удивляет.

В первый раз он оказывается рядом с Дереком в тот вечер, когда девочки выбирают для просмотра какую-то отвратительную романтическую комедию. Стайлз пытается оставаться в сознании. Но уже десять вечера. И на экране Чаннинг Татум, которого, Стайлз считает, весьма переоценивают.

И, Стайлз полагает, Дерек уже хорошо его знает и поймет, что к чему. Когда его веки тяжелеют, он просто решает сдаться. 

\- Я постараюсь не пускать слюни, о’кей?- сонно выдыхает он прежде, чем устроить голову на плече Дерека.

Он не сдерживает свое обещание, потому что просыпается, прилипнув лицом к груди Дерека, в остывающей лужице из своей собственной слюны. Рука Дерека падает с его плеч, когда Стайлз садится и вытирает свой мокрый рот.

\- Ну что ж, это было неловко,- говорит он, но когда поднимает взгляд, то понимает, что Дерек крепко спит, а в комнате выключен свет, и все уже разошлись.

\- - -

До сих пор самым неудобным местом, где когда-либо засыпал Стайлз, была игровая площадка у начальной школы Бикон-Хиллз. Ему бы хотелось заявить, что он сам в то время учился в начальных классах, но все, кому он это говорил, сомневались в его словах.

Успокоить его могло то, что фактически это даже была не его идея, решение было принято всем миром. И, возможно, по совпадению в деле был замешан алкоголь. 

Ладно, огромное количество алкоголя, того самого, с аконитом. Поэтому вся стая попала на праздник жизни под названием «нажритесь в говно и спите на улице, пока не придет ваш адски злой альфа и не потащит вас за ухо домой».

Но, на самом деле, Дерек не особо-то разозлился и был таким же раздраженным как обычно вкупе с досадой от того, что он был их трезвым водителем и в итоге никто не потрудился предупредить его об этом. Поэтому ему пришлось ходить по Бикон-Хиллз и искать их в четыре утра, мучаясь мыслями, за что ему достались такие непутевые беты.

Вероятно, опьянение плохо влияло на умственную деятельность стаи.

И пусть Дерек вовсе не удивлен их стремлению к совершению ошибок молодости в ночь после выпускного, он говорит им безэмоциональным тоном, что, возможно, в следующий раз им бы следовало выбрать место для пьяного сна там, где не так часто ошиваются патрулирующие Бикон-Хиллз полицейские.

В то время как все нашли в себе в большей или меньшей степени чувство здравого смысла и заныкались в более-менее нормальных для детской площадки местах - улеглись на карусели, полегли вповалку в песочнице, умудрились втиснуться в большой глобус - Стайлз выбрал себе в качестве кровати самую верхушку игрового городка. 

Подвыпившему организму Стайлза это показалось гениальной идеей. Он просыпается и видит «радостное» лицо Дерека, который орет его имя. А Стайлз покачивается вперед и назад как перевернутая черепаха и не имеет понятия, как ему спускаться. Он даже представить себе не может, как вообще туда залез.

Он весьма впечатлен пьяным Стайлзом. Но Дерек, тем не менее, его энтузиазм не разделяет. Когда его усилия ни к чему не приводят, он сдается, глядя на Дерека сверху вниз, а тот вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Стайлз вяло пожимает плечами.

\- Я уже задницу не чувствую,- он вовсе не планировал это говорить, но это его смешит и ему больно, потому что его мышцы слишком напряжены.

\- Стайлз.

Теперь Стайлз истерично смеётся, тихо хныкая в промежутках между хохотом, а Скотт ему вторит, в то время как Эллисон пытается поставить его в стоячее положение рядом с Дереком.

\- Ты сказал «задница»,- говорит Скотт возмущенным тоном,- нашему Альфе,- и снова начинает хихикать. Дерек закатывает глаза так сильно, что, наверное, у него лопаются несколько кровеносных сосудов.

\- Я знаю! Смотри, он злится,- Стайлз показывает трясущемся пальцем куда-то в сторону, в паре метров от того места, где Дерек, на самом деле, стоит.

\- Стайлз, слезай!

Стайлз предпринимает последнюю попытку, активно ерзая, а затем падает сквозь одну из дырок в форме треугольника. Такое чувство, что мир вокруг него делает сальто, и он вопит.

\- Боже! Остановите Землю, я сойду!- орет он, его конечности слишком слабы, чтобы как следует ухватиться за металлические перекладины.- Дерек! ДЕРЕК!- верещит он.

А Дерек уже забирается по металлической конструкции, с легкостью бросает Стайлза через плечо и спускается вниз.

\- Что за!..- кричит Стайлз, не понимая, что с ним произошло. Он пытается приподняться, пока Дерек несет его к машине.- Ооо. Свою задницу я не чувствую, но могу пощупать твою!- распевая, говорит он, а потом тянется и обхватывает ладонями спрятанную под джинсами задницу Дерека.

\- Зааааадниииицаааааа,- шепчет он, а потом отрубается.

Стайлз отрывочно помнит, что было ночью, когда просыпается утром. Он смотрит на Дерека, который пристально изучает яичницу, сидя за забитым народом кухонным столом.

\- Я правда трогал твою за…- Стайлз замирает при виде выражения лица Дерека.

Скотт хихикает, поедая клубничный джем.

\- - -

Кто-то храпит, кто-то дергается, пинается или просто спит как убитый. А Стайлз? Стайлз же рассказывает во сне научно-фантастические эпопеи. Он не верит стае, когда ему говорят об этом. Он, конечно, знает, что говорит во сне, бормочет что-то несвязное… как он полагал. И пусть они утверждают, что это тоже бывает, он не верит, пока не остается на неделю жить у Хейлов с непрекращающейся температурой, чтобы не заразить все общежитие в колледже.

\- Мы стали за тобой записывать,- говорит ему Бойд, когда они показывают ему блокнот, полный записей. Страницы заполнены аккуратным почерком с наклоном, в котором он узнает руку Дерека. Он неверяще смотрит на них.

\- Что за хрень,- хлюпает носом он.

Но Скотт тоже подтверждает их слова, а Эрика спрашивает, не задумывался ли он сходить к врачу и пройти обследование во время сна. Айзек же говорит, что вообще не верит, что такие вещи действительно возможны. 

\- Конечно, история совсем не плоха. И без преувеличения – каждый раз ты продолжаешь рассказ на том же месте, где остановился прошлым вечером.

Стайлз решает, что пора перестать злоупотреблять лекарством от простуды. Но благодаря рассказу он получает подарочную карту Старбакса на начальном курсе творческой письменной речи.

\- - - 

А если серьезно, то Стайлз, на самом деле, никогда не засыпает во время слежки. Но один раз это все-таки происходит. Стайлз будет спорить, что по факту он не виноват, ведь это для него не характерно. Он должен следить за новыми соседями Бойда, которые подозрительно появились в то же время, что и призрак, одержимый жаждой мести. Сейчас как раз неделя экзаменов, куча работы свалилась на голову Стайлза, поэтому он отвлекается на пару минут от наблюдения за безмятежным домом, чтобы пробежаться немного по своим записям по истории.

Он совсем не помнит, как задремал. Просыпается он резко и первым делом замечает, что за окном темно. Причем солидно так темно, по-ночному. Стайлз морщится, когда его телефон вибрирует, и видит, что у него десять пропущенных звонков от Дерека. Стайлз думает, что это немного чрезмерно, если честно.

Машины мистера Бакли нет на подъездной дорожке.

\- Чееееерт,- говорит Стайлз, драматично растягивая гласные,- Дерек меня убьееееет.

Он подпрыгивает чуть ли не на метр, когда кто-то стучит в окно рядом с его головой. Он едва удерживается от крика, но удерживаться становится сложнее, когда он видит выражение лица Дерека, который пялится на него из темноты.

Он опускает стекло и не успевает открыть рот, как Дерек заявляет:

\- Ты уснул.

И это даже не вопрос.

\- Ты не можешь делать такие голословные утверждения!- спорит Стайлз, немного обиженный обвинением в своей адрес.- Откуда ты можешь знать, что я не был в смертельной опасности! Меня могли похитить и увезти неизвестно куда!- продолжает он.

\- Стайлз…- начинает говорить Дерек, но его обычно хмурое лицо выглядит мягче, чем всегда, скорее, он делает вид, что злится.

\- Что?

\- К твоему лбу прилип стикер,- говорит Дерек, вздохнув, и тянется через окно, чтобы снять неоново зеленую бумажку с его лица.

\- Ясно… конечно, но я сам его туда приклеил… чтобы не потерять,- спорит Стайлз, вырвав листик из пальцев Дерека и положив его ко всем своим остальным записям.

\- Мне жаль,- наконец, тихо говорит он.- Он убил кого-нибудь? Его убили? Я пропустил апокалипсис? Снова?

\- Ты ужасно выглядишь,- отвечает Дерек, игнорируя его вопросы и глядя на него оценивающим взглядом, который Стайлз редко видит у кого-то кроме Скотта и его отца.

Как будто Дерек за него переживает. Это полная глупость, но Дерек говорит Стайлзу, что тому надо было сказать, что он не может заниматься слежкой, а Стайлз в ответ пытается его переубедить.

\- У меня просто тяжелая неделя,- признается он, и это правда. Второй год колледжа даст фору всем школьным годам вместе взятым.

\- Может, тебе не стоило брать два главных предмета по специализации,- говорит Дерек. Стайлз смотрит на него со скептицизмом, потому что Дерек так быстро это пробормотал, словно уже давно хотел это сказать.

\- Я справлюсь,- говорит ему Стайлз, еще раз громко зевает, и в этот самый момент его живот решает, что сейчас самое время зареветь от голода, как разозленная канима.- Мне нужны пицца и двенадцать часов сна.

\- Пойдем, я угощаю,- и Дерек распахивает дверь джипа.- А потом я отвезу тебя к себе домой, джип мы можем забрать завтра. Слишком много учебы доведут тебя до того, что ты заснешь за рулем. Полиция будет проводить расследование, шуму будет много.

\- Ты как всегда само очарование,- информирует его Стайлз, но слушается без возражений. Дерек закидывает себе на плечо его рюкзак, и они идут пешком до конца квартала, где припаркована черная Камаро Дерека.

Стайлз не уверен, как ему воспринимать этот вечер, и пытается все осмыслить, проваливаясь в дрему на очень удобном, к его удивлению, кожаном диване.

\- - -

В какой-то момент привычка засыпать на всех подряд превращается в привычку засыпать только на Дереке. Стайлз часто развлекается тем, что представляет, как отправляется в путешествие во времени и сообщает эту новость шестнадцатилетнему себе.

Он перестает вести счет тому, сколько раз это происходит, но самые запоминающиеся разы остаются в памяти, пусть детали и забываются. Например, девятнадцатый день рождения Скотта. Около двух часов ночи празднование официально закончилось, и стая топчется у круглосуточной закусочной в конце Боулинг-аллеи, где они провели большую часть вечера.

Они ждут Айзека, который застрял в туалете. Возможно, Стайлз – Капитан Нарколепсия, но он готов поспорить, что у Айзека мочевой пузырь, как Человека-Муравья. Они припарковали машины в другом конце улицы и собирались прогуляться туда пешком. Идти недалеко, но от холодного воздуха у Стайлза быстро онемели кончики пальцев. Он мечтает о паре перчаток или о куртке, в которой обычно оставляет запасную пару.

Лидия вжимается в Джексона, который обнимает ее тонкую талию, Эллисон уютно устраивает голову на плече Скотта, их пальцы переплетены. Бойд и Эрика шуточно дерутся под уличным фонарем. Дерек прячет руки в карманах джинсов, стоя на краю дороги.

«Чертовы оборотни и их устойчивость к холоду»,- думает Стайлз, наблюдая, как размеренно поднимаются и опускаются плечи Дерека. Ему-то наверняка тепло, он в свитере вместо привычной кожаной куртки (которая хоть и выглядит круто, но по ощущениям тепла она дает мало). Стайлз делает шаг вперед, вставая на краешек бордюра, и решает проверить свою теорию, обессиленно падая на спину Дерека, прижимаясь к нему и упираясь подбородком куда-то между его шеей и плечом. Стайлз громко зевает, веки тяжелеют, и он закрывает глаза.

Дерек немного напрягается и наклоняется вперед от удивления и растерянности, но не позволяет Стайлзу упасть на асфальт, что довольно мило, думает Стайлз.

\- Ты теплый,- поясняет Стайлз.- На улице холодно. Я хочу спать. Не могу никуда идти,- выпаливает Стайлз и надувает губы.

\- Как скажешь, Кэп,- говорит Дерек, но тон его голоса легкий, дразнящий.

Когда открывается дверь, и появляется Айзек, Стайлз порывается отодвинуться от благословенного тепла тела Дерека, но тот слегка наклоняется, и Стайлз теряет опору, неловко развалившись по широкой спине Дерека. Дерек подхватывает его под коленями и поднимает повыше. Стайлз возмущенно пищит.

Он лениво свешивает руки с плеч Дерека, пока его несут на закорках по улице к парковке.

Стайлз засыпает еще до того, как они доходят до Камаро.

\- - -

Впервые Стайлз умышленно засыпает на Дереке, когда они со Скоттом приходят в пятницу днем после того, как отменили последнюю пару семестра. А отменили ее потому, что из икры, которую выращивал их профессор социологии, наконец-то, вылупились головастики. Стайлз посетовал на плохие навыки планирования, ведь если бы они знали об этом раньше, то были бы в Бикон-Хиллз уже прошлым вечером.

Они со Скоттом шутливо пререкаются, пока Стайлз открывает дверь в дом Хейлов. Он скидывает кроссовки в прихожей и бросает свой рюкзак на полу комнаты, которую все официально считают гостиной.

\- Ооо!- выдает Стайлз, как только замечает Дерека, который, кажется, крепко спит на диване. Он не уверен на сто процентов, потому что Дерек лежит, подложив под голову руку, а его лицо не видно за открытым, лежащим сверху журналом. На нем серая майка-алкоголичка и мягкие тренировочные штаны, его голые ступни примостились на противоположенном подлокотнике дивана.

Скотт смотрит на Стайлза своим фирменным взглядом «какого хера», вероятно, потому, что Стайлз с жадностью пялится на Дерека. Он не чувствует себя виноватым, когда делает вывод, что эти рельефные мышцы (хотя они, конечно, хороши) привлекают его меньше, чем «спать, спать, спать, спатьспатьспать», что он и бормочет вслух, спеша к дивану, как спятивший покемон.

Он не шутил, когда говорил, что его инстинкт самосохранения не работает, если дело касается шанса не упустить возможность сладко подремать. А Дерек, как узнал Стайлз за прошедшие пару лет, обожает обниматься.

И Стайлз охуеть как обожает обниматься.

Поэтому он плюет на риски и залезает верхом на спящего альфу. Он также не старается быть особо грациозным, его конечности впиваются во все, что только можно, когда он плюхается на широкую грудь Дерека, довольно потираясь щекой о его шею и стараясь не попасть коленом по какому-нибудь чувствительному месту.

Дерек удивленно ерзает и ворчит:

\- Стайлз,- это звучит больше как констатация факта, чем вопросительное предложение. Затем он снова засыпает и даже не шевелится, чтобы убрать журнал с лица.

Они так и лежат до тех пор, пока стая не будит их к ужину три часа спустя. Волосы Стайлза торчат во все стороны, а на его щеке отпечатались складки от майки Дерека.

\- - -

На третьем курсе обучения Стайлза в колледже их с Дереком великолепные платонические сеансы дремоты резко прекращаются однажды днем, когда Стайлз просыпается от того, что легко трется о бедро Дерека своим стояком, скрытым под плотной тканью джинсов.

Он не может вспомнить, что ему снилось, все как в тумане. Приходя в себя после сна, он немного рассеянно думает, что, наверное, стоит прекратить, но его пах и не думает останавливаться, продолжая лениво потираться, член в его штанах мягко пульсирует. Именно в этот момент он чувствует, как Дерек начинает под ним шевелиться, потягивается всем телом, и тогда Стайлз останавливается. Он решает, что сейчас его сбросят с себя, как пьяную студентку выкидывает из седла механического быка.

Но затем Стайлз чувствует, как оживает одна интересная часть Дерека, та часть, что прижимается сейчас к бедру Стайлза. Дерек не перестает ерзать, наоборот, он двигается более уверенно, поэтому Стайлз дает своим бедрам свободу. А затем они с Дереком трутся друг о друга сильными, медленными движениями бедер. Стайлз смещается так, чтобы опереться руками об изгиб подлокотника дивана по обе стороны от лица Дерека.

Они встречаются глазами, их носы практически касаются, так близко они сейчас друг к другу, их губы размыкаются, выпуская тихие стоны и тяжелое дыхание. То, что происходит сейчас, можно с легкостью назвать самым ярким впечатлением в жизни Стайлза. Не то, чтобы ему есть с чем сравнивать, но это? Это задает нереально высокую планку. Дерек приподнимается, словно чувствует мысли Стайлза, и они целуются. Ему хватает всего пары толчков и ощущения, как Дерек проводит зубами по контуру его губ, чтобы бурно заляпать спермой свои джинсы.

Дерек сжимает задницу Стайлза сквозь слишком плотную джинсу, а затем переворачивает Стайлза, с легкостью меняясь позициями. Дерек полностью накрывает его собой, вдавливая Стайлза в подушки дивана сильными, неторопливыми толчками. Стайлз сгибает и расслабляет ноги, давая ему лучший доступ. Ему так жарко, что хочется сорвать с себя плотный свитер, стянуть джинсы, чтобы почувствовать не ткань, а как член Дерека прижимается к голой коже сразу за его яйцами.

Похоже, что он озвучил что-то из своих мыслей горячечными стонами, потому что Дерек сорвано всхлипывает, а затем замирает, кончая. Стайлз ощущает, как пульсирует его член, но этого ничтожно мало. Дерек делает еще пару ленивых движений бедрами, отходя от оргазма, а затем утыкается лицом в покрытую потом шею Стайлза и изо всех сил сжимает его в объятиях.

\- - -

Пусть Дерек и дразнит Стайлза за его причуды со сном, у оборотня самого есть свои странности. Стайлз их все запоминает, заносит в список в своей голове на будущее, чтобы использовать для шантажа или чтобы просто поддразнить. Все эти мелочи делают то, что сейчас есть между ними, реальным. Стайлзу все равно, на какой стороне кровати спать, ему вообще все равно где спать, если честно. Дереку нравится спать справа на крошечной кровати в общежитии Стайлза, но он спит слева, когда они у него дома. Сначала Стайлз заносит это очередным пунктом в список странностей, но затем понимает, что Дерек любит спать на той части кровати, которая ближе всего к двери. 

Когда он однажды вечером рассказывает о своем наблюдении Дереку, они лежат в обнимку на диване, и он говорит дразнящим тоном:

\- Все понятно, я тебе мешаю, и ты хочешь бросить меня плохим парням, а сам быстрее сбежишь.

Но Дерек краснеет и опускает взгляд, его пальцы подрагивают на плечах Стайлза, когда он притягивает его ближе. У Стайлза в животе порхают бабочки, когда он понимает, что Дереку важно быть между Стайлзом и любым потенциальным входом или выходом. Стайлз расплывается в улыбке и целует хмурого Дерека.

\- - -

Дерек спит голым, и ему нравится, когда его обнимают во сне.

\- - -

Дереку нравится дремать в джакузи, и Стайлзу приходится переосмыслить свое прежнее утверждение о том, что было бы намного круче принимать ванну, если бы кто-то лежал напротив него. Когда Дерек Хейл лежит с ним на одной стороне джакузи, это круче любого сценария, который приходит в голову Стайлзу. Дерек засыпает, прислонившись спиной к груди Стайлза, пока тот ведет дорожку из поцелуев от его пальцев к внутренней поверхности запястья.

\- - -

Дерек с пугающей частотой засыпает в постели за перекусом. Когда Стайлз ловит его в первый раз, он пытается увильнуть, но Стайлз проводит пальцем по шоколаду, размазанному по его щеке, и обвиняюще указывает на такое же пятно на стене у кровати. Дерек дуется после этого еще час и пытается свалить вину на собаку.

\- У нас нет собаки,- обращает его внимание Стайлз.

\- У нас есть Скотт.

\- Справедливо.

\- - -

Дерек отрубается сразу после секса. Иногда это происходит буквально мгновенно, и Стайлз часто говорит о том, что ему невероятно повезло, что Дереку нравится быть снизу, потому что часто тот засыпает еще до того, как Стайлз успевает кончить.

\- - -

Дерек начеку даже во сне. На последнем курсе Стайлза в колледже они оказывается в эпицентре очередной заварушки и вынуждены прятаться на заброшенном складе, ожидая, когда стая придет им на помощь. Дерек говорит Стайлзу, что они будут дежурить по очереди, но Стайлз знает, что Дерек в любом случае не даст себе уснуть. Он не спит до тех пор, пока у него не остается выбора. Его тело, наконец, сдается, голова опускается на плечо Стайлза, их пальцы крепко переплетены.

\- - -

Любимое место для сна Дерека – то же самое, что и у Стайлза. Спустя три месяца, как Стайлз заканчивает колледж, он находит Дерека, свернувшимся в клубок в солнечных лучах, прижавшимся лбом к оконному стеклу и смотрящим во двор.

\- Это мое место,- подчеркивает Стайлз. Дерек кивает.

\- Я знаю. Оно пахнет тобой,- говорит он, а потом обхватывает запястье Стайлза, утягивает его к себе на руки, накрывает собой и сжимает в теплых объятиях.

\- - - 

Дерек не говорит во сне, но Стайлз говорит. В первый раз, когда Стайлз признается в любви, его сознание еще не проснулось. Дерек становится молчаливым на несколько дней, пока Стайлз не прижимает его к стенке, и Дерек не признается в том, что же сказал Стайлз. Он нервно спрашивает, сидя за столом напротив:

\- Ты это серьезно?

Стайлз улыбается и отвечает без запинки:

\- Да. Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тебя тоже.

Лишь несколько лет спустя Стайлз признается, что в тот момент ему снились шоколадные капкейки. К тому времени на матрасе в доме Дерека уже остался отпечаток в виде тела Стайлза, да и матрас уже давно перестал принадлежать одному только Дереку. Шкаф с шатающейся ножкой на другом конце комнаты заполнен по большей части фланелевыми рубашками и футболками с яркими принтами. На стене висит фото в рамке, с Дереком и шерифом, без стеснения обнимающим его за плечи. А на их с Дереком пальцах надеты одинаковые серебряные кольца.

Стайлз решает, что сейчас уже не страшно в этом признаться.


End file.
